Babs Bunny
Barbara Ann "Babs" Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is a very attractive and unbearably beautiful lavender pink female rabbit. She is a clown who will do nearly anything for a laugh despite her attractiveness and beauty. She is good at improvisational comedy, and is a comedic impressionist in the vein of Robin Williams. Babs has impersonated or parodied many different actors and fictional characters, including Joan Rivers, Jessica Rabbit, Mae West, Elmer Fudd, Pete Puma, Groucho Marx, Wonder Woman and Madonna. In "Born To Be Riled", her friends become annoyed with her accurate but unflattering impersonations of them and they retaliate by impersonating her in turn. Like Buster, Babs is usually willing to go out of her way for her friends, such as when she sabotages a troupe of swan ballet dancers who are trying to thwart Shirley's debut. She often does quick costume changes, usually achieved by spinning quickly in a circle. Babs also can speak in a deep, sultry voice, often used to seduce Buster. She distinctly hates being called "Barbara Ann", preferring just "Babs". Her nickname probably originated from her initials B.A.B. with an "s" added on as a means of simplifying her name or the name probably was a fill-in of her nickname. Her mother (also voiced by Tress MacNeille), was heard but only shown from the waist down (similar to the appearance of Nanny in the animated series Muppet Babies and the characters of Mum and Dad from Cow and Chicken). She has a father (also seen only from the waist down), who appeared in one episode as a monstrously large fellow who intimidated Buster when he dated Babs. However, in another episode ('Love Disconnection') where he drops Babs and her friends off at a party, Babs' father is portrayed differently as a goofy and clueless man who appears way out of touch with his daughter. Although Babs has been seen with dozens of brothers and sisters, only one has ever been named: Mortimer. In "Fields of Honey", Babs searched for a female mentor, as nearly all prominent classic Looney Tunes characters are male. She eventually found one: Honey, a lovely and forgotten character from the old Bosko cartoons. However, it should be noted that in the 1996 film Space Jam, Bugs Bunny got a female counterpart, Lola Bunny. The relation between Bugs and Lola is very similar to Buster and Babs, so even though Babs Bunny was created long before Lola, Lola Bunny can be considered Babs' adult counterpart. Her official outfit includes a yellow medium-sleeved blouse, purple skirt with matching bows on the tips of her ears, frilly white panties and her body is pink and white. Unlike Bugs and Buster, she doesn't wear white gloves most of the time, but for some of her disguises, such as in parts of "The Vanderbunnys", "SuperBabs", "Strange Tales of Weird Science", "The Acme Acres Zone" and a few others, she does wear white gloves. Like Buster, Babs has large white oval marking on her front, usually seen when she is not wearing her usual outfit; she also has a small pink and white fluffy tail. Her catchphrase is "I just can't help myself!" which is endemic to her frequent inability to exercise self-control, ultimately leading to trouble for herself, Buster, and/or anybody else around her. Her friends' names are Fifi La Fume and Shirley the Loon, along with Acme Loonerversity's trio of cheerleaders for most of "The Acme Bowl" (until all three abruptly join the football team). Category:Female Category:Rabbit Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Teenagers Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:Pink Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Children's